dragonballabsalonfandomcom-20200222-history
Trunks
Trunks (トランクス) is the son of Vegeta and Bulma, and later the older brother of Bra and Lillian. He is the best friend of Goten. History To Be Added Power Due to Trunks undergoing training by Vegeta at a young age, Trunks was a capable fighter by the time he was eight years old and was able to access the Super Saiyan transformation as well. Though Goten is his best friend, he also has a friendly rivalry with him as he is the one who is equal in power to Trunks. Previously he was slightly stronger than him, but after their Hyperbolic Time Chamber training their power levels rivaled one another. As time passed after the Buu saga, Trunks began to neglect his training and he was shown to be much weaker against his foes in the Dragon Ball GT series. After the defeat of Omega Shenron and the departure of Goku from Earth, Trunks began training again like the rest of the Z Fighters on Earth allowing him to become fantastically strong by the time of his appearance in Dragon Ball Absalon twelve years later. Due to the results of his intense training, he is able to transform into a Super Saiyan 3 and could even hold his own against a Super Saiyan 4 Purika. Abilities and Techniques Rapid Movement Due to the Gravity training with Vegeta, Trunks is skilled at using rapid speed movement and often uses it in his battles throughout the series. He combines this also with his rush techniques to confuse his opponents and attack them while their guard is down. Ki Sense During his brief training with Piccolo in the Buu saga, Trunks learns the ability to sense power levels. Fusion Dance The ability for two beings to become one. Trunks learns this technique from Goku during the Buu saga and performs this ability many times with Goten, temporarily creating the powerful fused being, Gotenks. Burning Attack Trunks moves his arms quickly in a specific pattern, gathering ki before he brings his fingers together, making a diamond shape with his index fingers and thumbs, and fires a powerful yellow energy wave towards his opponent. Forms and Transformations Super Saiyan Trunks was able to reach the legendary transformation as a young boy at the age of 8 years of age. He was able to do so by training with Vegeta in the gravity room at 150 times the gravity of Earth, mastering the form by the time he was a young adult. Super Saiyan 2 In Dragon Ball GT, it is first shown during the battle against Baby that Trunks has the ability to reach the Super Saiyan 2 form. It is also shown that he cannot tap into this power at will until Dragon Ball Absalon through intense training. Super Saiyan 3 During his twelve years of intense training, Trunks was able to learn how to transform into a Super Saiyan 3. Like Goten, he is shown to have great control of the form and has an overwhelming level of ki when at full power. Category:Saiyans Category:Heroes Category:Z Fighters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Human